Dragged Out Of Nowhere
by rinrin501
Summary: Kiryu, Yumei was only taking a break touring around the world when he met this adorable and innocently-cute-faced kid, Gon. Now she is dragged into this unplanned event of randomly taking the prestigious hunter exam! Find out how or what things she would discover which will shake her world and might drive her crazy... I do not own any of the char. except my OC (i wish i do ))
1. Chapter 1

_"hello! im Gon!" a dark haired boy beamed at me suddenly._

_"hi, Yumei, my name is Kiryu Yumei." i turned a smile to him and grabbed his outstretched hand to shake. Little that i knew that this will bring me to a world i had barely known._

* * *

Standing in front of a nearly torn down restaurant whom i believed, if i heard it correct, was the site of the years hunter exam. Strange isn't the right word to explain or describe what I'm in now, its just OUTRAGEOUS. I didn't mean it to enter this exam and i was just roaming around the place when i met this boy who I think drank gallons of energy drink every day and dragged me all the way here.

_*glare at Gon_

"anything the matter Yu?" i softened my expression at him and smiled innocently fake.

"nothing Gon. Im just glad to be with you guys here." i replied through gritted teeth. He just tilted his head sideways doubtingly i 'spose he got the message in my sarcastic statement but shrugged it off the next and give me a wide grin.

_*sigh..._

"Gon, Yumei. we're entering the facility" Kurapika the blonde pretty-boy called out to us. actually I was a bit of jealous with this guy here. I mean, If ever he was a girl, he would definitely be a tad more beautiful than me. But of course not until I knew he was a guy after all.

_*sigh.._

"Hey! Kids were going to leave you if you don't hurry up!"

* glare to Leorio

"shut your mouth!" Leorio cringed.

He shamelessly shout out towards us both. Earning some glances from the passers.I really hate shouting moreover f its Leorio and his annoying voice, oldman.

We strolled towards them following the son of the navigator who brought us here at Zaban city. after a what i pressume to be a password conversation between him and the chef of the resto. We followed the strange navigator towards the backdoor of the resto, whom i eyed intently.

"Yu?" Kurapika tugged me noticing how i was looking at the navigator.

"nothing" i said. he just shook his head in disbelief.

"what!?" it's irritating.

"you looked at him like that then nothing?"

"i don't like the vibes of him"

*sighed.

"i can't wait for the steak!" there again the overly energetic boy of the century...

"that was just the password Gon" Kurapika xplained to him then his face faltered from the expectation of the said food. Awww Gon and that adorable cute little face of yours.

"yeah, Gon..." i chuckled " Don't worry i got some sweets here" i said amused at how innocent he is . I handed him a bar of chocolate i bought at the city harbor while waiting for the guys.

" you guys want too?" i asked them but is put off when they started to argue about the kind of people are hunters.

"glory hog" Leorio said.

"money grubber" Kurapika retorted.

O.K. I nearly burst out laughing when they turned onto us asking of what side we would get. Gon obviously nervous and undecided just scratched his head in confusion while I just looked at them with unsureness.

"i think whatever kind of hunter you are as long as you don't get to step on people, you do your job nicely and people trusts you back then that would be a nice kind of hunter, isn't it?" i told them thinking of any other things to say.

_*ting!_

Just in time, the elevator door opened up. we entered a cramped place, tunnel like with many people staring at us. I hid behind Leorio evading the stares of other applicants. I just feel uncomfortable with so many people staring at me, it makes me feel sick!

"wwhhhhooooaaaawww!" Gon lets out his amazement and i guess excitement of the awaiting exam. I just really hope there's nothing of written exams here though.

"is it me of is the air here just dense?" Leorio stated " Hey, and why are you missy hiding behind me?" he narrowed his eyes looking at me.

_*glare_

" ouch! ouch! ouch!..." Leorio complained when i stepped on his foot. " why'why'd you step on me!?" he asked, be thankful I didn't crush them oldman, i just 'hmmped' and looked away.

"Yu, take your tag" Kurapika passed a rounded tag numbered 402 and pinned it on my chest.

" You guys are new here right?" a stout man like a kettle with a box as a nose came over us. Don't ask, a kettle crossed my mind when I saw him and it really is befitting to him.

_* glare_

"there you go again~" kurapika sang in a low tone just us two hearing with he said.

_*pout glare_

"never thought you could sing Kurapika" he was taken aback to what i said.

" i don't."

"really?" i squinted my eyes looking at him disbelievingly.

" ne. ne ne. How could you tell were new?" That was Gon addressing the kettle box man who approached us. Yeah i'll be calling him kettle box man as it is so appropriate to him.

" ahh. Im a veteran here. I took the exam 35 times already. Im Tompa" He said proudly. I think he should be ashamed of his self. Well, I'll be sticking with 'kettle-box man' I think it's more fitting to him than his real name.

" what a loser" i said **almost** whisperingly. 'almost' the keyword. and Kurapika nudged me again. i looked at him and he glared at me " okay. okay. I'll keep my mouth shut" i raised both my hands in surrender and zipped my mouth, locked it and threw the key. i walked behind Kurapika hiding.

*aaahhhhh!

just as we heard a loud cry from the crowd which draw our attention. Curiously i peeked over at Kurapika's shoulders to take a better look.

"hora. hora. his hand became flowers. no tricks and mirrors here. remember to when bumping into someone" a man with red hair and a clown like attire said. I chuckled at his statement and to what happened. Actually he was so cool. I don't know why I chuckled but I just feel like it. He was amazingly fast at that, fooling a lot of people here.

Surprised, he looked into my way with wide eyes. I paused and decided to give him a small smile and a peace sign then hide again. You seriously don't think I would want to face him longer do you?.

"He's back again. #44 Hisoka" kettle box said. "He got disqualified last exam because he killed an examiner he don't like" the three was taken aback to the information.

"and they let him take the exam again?" Leorio asked, worry and fear is in his face. Baka, he wont be here if they didn't let him register to take the exam.

I never listened to what they talked about next. I'm bored so bored that if i could only sell this boredom i could be living beautifully in my entire life. I lazily leaned my forehead at the post I was standing and hold on to both of his shoulders trying to get some nap while standing, the traveling really got into me right now. weird.

then i felt a soft tap on my left hand then rested holding it delicately. i looked up and found my self looking at the beautiful ash gray orbs of the concerned face of Kurapika.

"are you okay Yu?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes widen when i realized that i was holding on to Kurapika the whole time. I immediately pulled my hands away and turned my back on him. Gosh Im not reddening now, am I?

"y-yeah" Did I stutter? I didn't, did I?

"you sure?"

"hmm" i nod dismissing him off.

"here take this as a token of our friendship" he handed out can of drinks to each one of us. That shifted his attention towards the kettle box. whoooo... saved by Tompa. I was thinking he is the most useless and pitiable man I ever met. okay, just take out the 'useless' coz he helped me out (unconsciously) but he's still pitiable. I never thought i would say this but 'thanks tompa'.

I took the can of juice he handed over and drank it trying to subside the blush in me.

I stopped drinking when Gon spat out the juice. I raised a brow at him.

"Tompa-san the juice taste weird. It must be expired" the man crigged.

_*glare_

Then Kurapika spilled his juice and Leorio threw the can. I just looked at the Kettle box man with my piercing glare. I walked up to him then stopped in front still glaring darkly that made his step back shakingly.

"it would really be okay if it is only me coz I really don't care about this f*cking exam, but trying to sabotage my friends journey would be inexcusable..." I raised my hand reaching out to his already nervous and sweating face when Gon suddenly hold it snapping me out.

"It's okay Yumei. We haven't drank it." he said smiling easing me out. I took a deep breath setting my rage aside and give him a reassuring smile.

"but that doesn't change the fact that he meant to poison you guys!" he just smile at me then shrugged it off.

_*sighed._..

easy going goody brat. I wonder how many times I had sighed already.

_*sigh... there you go again_

_*yawn_

Well maybe I am just purely tired, that's why Im a bit of at edge lately. I stretched my arms a bit, a futile effort to waken up. I took a side glace catching Kurapika staring at me. _What is he staring at?!. _Embarrassed, I just flashed him a quick grin then took off.

"I'll just take a nap" I stated then waved off goodbye to them.

"hey! are you really taking a nap in this situation!?" I immediately covered my ears blocking off Leorio's annoying voice then took off.

I position d my self against the wall and hugged my legs with my blue bag at the middle. yawn. then I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_* poke poke_

_* ( tick mark) slap away, then shifted to the other side._

_* poke poke_

_*shift to the other side_

The hell! Let me sleep people!

I promise another poke and I'll-

_* poke -_

I quickly reached out catching the hand of the disturbance. My patience really s affected by this sleep deprivation from this travel. ughhh...

I twisted the hand of the person I caught and pushed it down to the ground.

"STOP POKING ME! OR I'LL POKE A HOLE ON YOUR FACE!" uuughh... really this is getting into me, cant control my anger anymore.

"whoa, chill miss. I was just concern you were sleeping in a place like this" the perpetrator said trying to calm me down.

*_ blink_

_* stare_

_* blink blink_

_* reach out for hair_

Soft, like a cat's fur. big blue eyes and ivory skin. I patted his head and repeated it multiple times. It bounced, it really does! This is awesome! he's like a cat !A cute, little, adorable puffy white cat! I like him already! I giggled as I pulled him closer to a hug playing with his beautiful messy white hair.

" O-oi! what are you doing!?" he complained breaking free from my bear hug. Hes strong, i admit.

" say, be my pet?" I politely asked the beautiful creature infront of me giving him my widest smile ever.

He cringed, then step back.

" your a creep" the creature said nervously.

" no I'm not. So? would you like to be my pet? Ill give you three meals a day and a collar." I aggressively asked him.

" NO! thank you!" he irritatingly said with tick marks protruding all over his head. and hes reddening in anger may I add.

" tsk..!" I already like teasing him. But of course that was half meant true. I would really love to have someone like him as a pet.

"Hey, nee-san whats your name?" the creature asked tucking his skateboard in his arm and putting his hands in his pockets.

" oh. Kiryu, Yumei whats yours?" I asked back positioning my self back, sitting against the wall.

" Killua. Say Yumei, your alone?"

" hmmm. Not really, I just took off to take a nap" I truthfully answered. " Oh. by the way can you just call me nee-san? pleeaasshhh?" I begged with sparkling puppy eyes. he took another step back and scrathched his cheeks shyly looking away. How cute!

" w-well, i-i guess there's no harm in it" Yay! Ive got myself an instant cute little brother. who said only noodles are instant nowadays? haha!

* * *

Just when we are talking, which is amazingly fun a bell rang echoed throughout the hall and the back wall started to open revealing a man in suit with mustache but... no mouth? how's that so? weird. An he's moving like an octopus robot!

" nee-san the people in front are starting to run" huh? oh. Killua. I nearly forgot about him.

_* glare to yumei_

" you completely forgot about me" huh..?

I took a step back and laughed nervously as he continue to eye me annoyed.

_* Killua lets a deep Sigh_

" well, never mind. lets go" then he dropped his board and started skating away. What? hes leaving me behind! what a mean creature.

But thinking about it I was meaner since I forgot about him, but its Mr. Mustaches fault! He took away my attention!

aaarrrggghhh! never mind. then I just started runnibg catching up to the rest of the group.

" MATTE! KIIILLLUUUAAA!"

* * *

After a 30 minutes of boring and. long running the Mustached man decided to speak, strange, where is his mouth. when he's able to talk?

" I'm sorry for the late introduction I am your examiner Satotz, follow me to the second phase of the exam.

Just as when I was thinking of the 1st phase when someone asked about it.

" hey, what about the 1st phase?" a man from the front liners, i don't know who and I don't care, asked.

" where already into it" Shocked I find my self trying to absorb the said information that we are already taking the exam.

_* sigh..._

" man, this exam is going to be a breeze" my eyes widened as I looked at the white haired boy skating beside me with the same expression evident shock in his eyes. We stared for a while then laughed to what looked liked a jinx when we said the same thing at the same time.

" you know. your weird" he blurted out making me raise a brow at him.

" talk about yourself and your white hair" that earned me a frown from him.

" its silver not white" he countered still frowning from my earlier statement.

" well, sorry to disappoint you but it looks white in my sight" whoa.., that rhymed.

He just frowned deeper and kicked off away from me. I just smirked, kids.

* * *

3 or 4 hours , i don't know exactly how long, I caught up with familiar faces of my friends.

" Leorio! Kurapika!" I called not too loud but loud enough for them to hear.

" Yumei! thank God your alright!" Leorio burst out trying to hug me with his tearing face I dodge at the last second and left him hugging the floor.

" We were worried you had drink that juice earlier" Kurapika spoke ignoring the wailing Leorio at our back.

" Yeah " I replied reluctantly and scratched my face. Wait, wheres my adorable puppy Gon? I should introduce him to my new brother Killua, I think they're of same age.

" If your thinking bout Gon hes up ahead talking with a boy his age" Kurapika said as like he is reading my mind.

" how'd you-" I tried to ask but cut off short by his answer.

" it was all over your face" he chuckled

_* pout_

I followed his finger pointing at Gons location. I think I don't have to introduce them to each other. I smiled as I observe Gon and Killua talking animatedly and raised a brow when I saw Killua have gotten off his board and is running.

" talk about small world" I think out loud.

" saying something Yu?" I shook my head smiling at the sight of the two.

* * *

Another hour or so has passed and we are finally out of the damn tunnel. I looked around inspecting the place which is a bit useless since its so foggy and all. Turning around I saw Kurapika getting out of the tunnel huffing and Leorio catching his breath. Poor Leorio.

" Oooh! Nee-san!" I looked around searching for the origin of the voice. Of course it is likely to be Killua. I waved at him and walked towards the two boys, Gon seemed so confused.

" Gon shes the one I'm talking-"

" eeii. Your already talking bout me ne Killua?" I cut him off annoying him instantly.

" But she's also th eone I told you of." What are this boys talking about?

" What!? You mean shes the one you dragged here?"

" and Shes your sister!?" My eyes are just shifting back and forth from the two.

" Actually I just randomly told Killua to call me his sister" I told them scratching my face in embarrassment.

* * *

"This is the Numere Wetlands, a very dangerous forest. Many creatures will try to deceive you and lure you to be their meal so please watch out and stay close to me" Satotz announced as the fog lifts up.

" dont fall for it!" a bruised man comes out from the back of the exit halting us all to stop " he is a man faced ape! They can change their form and copy our language. They are also intelligent but have weak bodies. I am the real examiner!" just then he threw out a monkey man which looks like Satotz, but with a mouth.

_* I gasped_

not because of the revelation but because the monkey Satotz has mouth!

its not just me but most of the remaining applicants gasped, but of different reason. Obviously.

Just then I felt a surge of blood lust and immediately I shot a glare to the source of the bad waves, Hisoka. He shot both the 'Examiner' and Satotz enhanced card where Satotz caught it in his fingers while the pretend examiner caught it... in its body which killed him instantly.

"Well that settled it..." after the long and boring explanation of the clown we started running, again.

_* I humped_

I want fun! not boring long run here in this cramp forest!

" Nee-san. Gon lets move up. I don't like the air here." Killua said seriousness spelled on his face. Gon sniffed the air.

" I don't smell anything" Gon as innocent as he is stated an out of question thing. I chuckled.

" That's not it Gon, Hisoka's a bit on edge now. Its just a matter of time until he kills for fun" I stated as I plaster him a small playful smirk.

" You seemed to be enjoying this huh?" I just shrugged at him and continue running "... BTW, we should be in front to keep up with the examiner or we might get lost" Killua smirked eying me like I am some kind of attraction.

" KURAPIKA! LEORIO! KILLUA SAID TO MOVE UP!" is it me or hes not feeling the tension around here? Btw...

_*Smack to Gon_

" What did I say about shouting?" Gon is cute, but he just crossed the line.

" BAKA! IF WE HAVE THE ENERGY WE WOULD ALREADY BE THERE!" another shouting! What's with people and shouting? It makes my head ache for some reason and I hate it with pure passion!

* * *

_Any request, comments and suggestions are most welcome..._

_Reviews please? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Were lossing the front liners." Thanks for stating the obvious Killua. I checked on Gon since hes been silent for a while and it seemed unusual of him.

" Gon?..." I looked around trying to find the green dressed boy but to no avail " Killua... Gons missing" I called out to the other boy worriedly.

" must've gone checking the oldman and Kurapika" That's no good. Last time I checked thise two are near where the clown is, this is bad.

"Leave them. Were lossing the main group already" I looked back into the foggy area weve came from tyen back at Killua.

" You go first. I'll check them my self" I saw protest at Killuas face but before he could muster a single word I dashed off to where the other boys are.

Bloodlust.

This is really bad, Hisoka's invitation to death is all around. I cursed deeper and deeper as I neared the clearing where screamings came from. Oh, God. Dont let them fall on Hisokas plot.

"Gon!" I found him strangled by Hisoka into the air.

* Gasped

"What. do you think. your doing?" I glared darkly at the red headed clown trying to control my building anger. Breathing deeply and hardly.

" Yu.. Yumei." Gon

"Yumei?" The clown repeated in a low tune puzzled for a while then released Gon to the ground. He looked at me seriousness and frown drawn in his face. I stood my ground for a while tyen charged at him aimong at yis face but blocked it with his arms. My frown deepen in the contact then added a bit more of force on the kick sending him flying a few feet away.

"Gon!" I hurried up on the injured boy whose catching his breath looking at the ground trying to stand up.

" Le-Leorio" He said.

Scanning the area I saw the other boy unconscious a few feet away a bump evident on this cheeks. Kurapika!

" Wheres Kurapika?" I immediately asked Gon but didnt hear the answer as the seemingly enjoying clown sent a few cards on our direction but I deflected the them and changed their trajectory towards its owner who managed to catch them back. Sneaky.

"What a dirty way to play Hisoka" I smirked unbelievable, hes attacking an opponent at the back, how Indecent.

"Interesting..." He said his hands tracing his jaw shape with his right hands thinking with amusement. " Dont worry little princess, you and your friends had passed my little exam. I really am so tempted to fight with you though..." he sounded disappointed earning a questioning glare from me. Hes creepy, defi itely creepy. "...situations and circunstances princess. Look, your brothers calling me now" Princess? Brother? What is he talking about? I dont have any brother much more I am a princess.

I did not bother to speak to him and attended on. Gons injuries. However, he picked up Leorio which deliberately angered me. What now?

"Where are you taking Leorio?!" Gon exclaimed clinging unto my arms to to stand straight.

" Put him down Hisoka. You don't want to be on my bad side." I also retaliated darkly, darker than the earlier encounter and glaring at him like I am going to eat him whole.

"Of course. of course princess..." He said chuckling. "I am to take him at the exam site, he passed my exam afterall. You ake care of my young ringo chan now ne?"

I toned down a bit, sensing he was telling the truth and thats what he's gonna do. I dont know but, I feel like I can trust his words.

"If anything happen to him-"

"yes yes. I know, I know you can kill me anytime you want." He said waving off walking onto the fog as I stared as his form getting darker and darker until he just vanished covered by the thick fog of the forest.

"Gon! Yumei!" KurPika! Im glad he's fine. I know he is but I just cant help worrying. A smile of relief creeped up unto my lips as I stared at the blonde teen running towards us.

Assisting Gon to stand up Kurapika took Gon and freed my hand from the job, asking him if he is okay. After a discussion the three of us made our waytowards the e am site led by Gon who used his extraordinary sniffing tracking Leorios cologne. Puppy much?

*sweat dropped

*BAM!

"ow. ow. ow. Jeez! that hurts" Yeah that really hurts, what happened? Nothing much. I was just too absorbed thinking that I had hit a tree.

"Are you okay Yu?" the two boys stopped running and turned unto me whose down rubbing my hurt butt. The two hide their urge to laugh as I shot them glares saying 'laugh and youll suffer later'

"can you stand?" Kurapika asked as he approach me sm lling amusedf full of concern and worry in his face. I just looked at him and smiled softly, genuinely then answered... I took the handhe offered pulling me up then continued running.

" Yu are you sure your okay?" Gon asked worriedly as hes peeking at his shoulder whose behind him.

" Yeah... much better now"

" You should be careful you know, whose running absentmindedly and hitting a tree deliberately?" amused and somewhat looking at me like I was a helpless case. Muuuuuuu.

* he sighed

* I pout

" are you sure? coz your reddening a bit. Do you have a fever?" Gon

"Fever?" just then Kurapika checked placing a hand on my forehead and on my flamming cheeks.

Call me shallow but that just got my stomach flinch and do tumblings.

The reason Im reddening? Its not like Im sick or what but... onthe otherhand I may really be sick but its not really a sickness so I wouldnt say I am sick. aarrggghh! Im going crazy!

Btw. the reason I was reddening was because of Kurapika. I..I really think hes teasing me, until now he..he still doesnt let go of my hand after he pulled me up. I inow hes playing something in his mind hes been smirking all the time! the hell! Hes purpusely doing this. meanie.

"whaaaah!"

*blagggg

"ouch..." Crap! How the hell did I trip over nothing here?

" Seriously Yu? Your too careful for your own good" Kurapikas statement laced with sarcasm as he helped me stand up once again.

"Its because your running so fast dragging me." I replied on gritted teeth and low tune as I glare at our hands still clasped together.

"Oh.." He seemed starttled of what I had mentioned and abruptly released his hold on my hand. Did he do that uncounsciously? "... ummm. uh Im sorry for holding it for too long."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been so long friends!**

"Promise! i didn't mean to do it!" I swear looking at the enraged pink-haired woman in a net and short outfit being held back by a large fat guy.

"You didn't mean?! Im surely gonna kill you!"she was swinging her knives furiously at me.I took a step back as she approached me throwing the fat man out of the away.

_Im dead, Im surely dead_.

Who wouldn't? I just set her hair on fire.

_Flashback _

_After a long running we approached a big, no scratch that a huge gate. To my exhaustion I had slept all throughout the waiting time._

_"What did she say? Cook?" I slowly opened my eyes as Leorios voice boomed inside the vicinity and caught a few annoyed glances from other candidates._

_"She said catch a pig, roast it and serve." The white haired neko-boy said in a monotonous bored voice then walked out of the vicinity._

_*yawn_

_"Roast pig then serve?" I asked following Killua out of the place. He just nod then walked off. Actually I dont care, but as long as Im concerned Im really hungry right now._

_I was holding my growling stomach as I watch the four slide down a slope and bumping each other. I dont have that much of enthusiam now that Im out of battery, I mean hungry, out of energy._

_Not so far I saw a herd of big snouted pigs. It was hilarious, the look on their faces when they saw the pigs gnawing on bones. I nearly killed my self laughing when I didn't notice I was near the cliff._

_"Uh-oh" I managed to say before I went catapulting down the chaos._

_the next thing I know I was running for my life away from the stampede of pigs behind me. What in the world is happening here!?_

_I jumped up into a branch of tree then do a flip towards another farther away from the group of dangerous crazy pigs._

_"Oh! apples!" My eyes were sparkling like I was saved from a verge of death, which I was, by myself. I picked a couple of ripped apples chewing one at a time taking a sweet moment savoring the wild apples sweetness._

_*booooggssshhh!_

_Just like that I was thrown to the ground when a pig banged at the tree I was resting._

_"You damn pig!" I said in annoyance "I was so hungry! No one interrupts me during dinner!" _

_"YOU. STUDIP. IDIOT EXCUSE OF A PIG...huh?" I was throwing the apples at pig with no killing force but the pig just dropped himself. _

_I just scratched my head in confusion. Oh well, this works for me._

_Back at the exam site._

_"Hey Yu! where have you been?" Gon as hyperactive as he always is waved his hands shouting at me. tsk. _

_"Were nearly done here. how bout you?" Kurapika asked._

_"Ummm... actually" I scratche my nape a little shy and looked at my cooking area where the newly caught uncleaned pig was at._

_They all looked surprised._

_"Seriously? you haven't yet finished cooking?" KIllua noted._

_"Obviously?" I said indifferently._

_I saw something at their area which looks like will help me solve my little problem. I smiled knowingly._

_"I dont like how you smile" Oh? I looked at Kurapika the smiled wider._

_I walked off to my object of interest then borrowed the thing. The owner had immediately gave the permission so no problem there._

_"Hey YU! thats a..." Killua tried to hold on to the object but I refused and dodged him._

_"Yu, you can have my pig but please dont use that." gon begged but I dismissed it. the more you say no to me, the more I will pursue this. I just smirked _

_then aimed the thing above I was about to pull the trigger when Killua and Gon both grabbed into my arms redirecting the aim of the object towards Leorio whose busy decorating his pig. Then it happened, I accidentally pulled the trigger, the next thing we heard..._

_"AAAAWWWWWW!" We stood there unable to move looking at the pissed charcoal colored Leorio infront of us holding a butcher knife. Then we ran off._

_"It was not my fault tht was Gon and Killuas!" I defended as I ran away from the angry Leorio with Gon and Killua at my side._

_"WAAAHHH! It was Yu's fault not mine!" Gon reverted._

_"It was you two's fault not mine!" I shouted to Gon._

_"It was YOUR FAULT! You were holding that Flame thrower!" Killua rebutted._

_"I was going to use it cook that damn pig!" I reasoned out._

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" the three of us stopped at our tracks seeing the angry lady proctor of the exam standing infront of us._

_"We-we were just playing,." I said more of a question than a supposed to be statement. She was angry, way too angry right now. I gulped. Then it happened._

_Leorio came toppling us down when I accidentally clicked the trigger, again, and set it to life. to my horror I saw the lady proctor in a burned toast color. I gulped for the second time and prayed for my life._

**Present**

It was in the midst of chaos when we had stopped as we sensed a great aura coming from above. Just like a jinx, we looked up then an old man in robe dropped off from the sky.

"Ho-ho-ho I see the examination is lively here" the old man stood there with a generous and smiling face but radiates a huge amount of aura in him. I was sure of who he is, I know him very well.

He eyed the area and stopped as he saw me. I nodded curtly and he returned it in no time. a muffle of 'who is he?' 'how did he jump so high?' and many others.

"Chairman Netero?" They lady proctor said shocked at the sudden appearance of the old man.


	5. Chapter 5

It was in no time that we are riding on a blimp thousands of feet above the ground. I shrieked, Im not that afraid of heights, its just that I dont like it. The guys were talking when I decided to take a stroll on the ship. As if on instinct, i set out my foot forward that made the person trip but recovered when he was about to go face first on the floor.

"Chairman..." I muttered, shocked in his appearance. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! WHAT IF i'VE MISTAKEN YOU FOR SOMEONE AND 'ACCIDENTALLY' KILLED YOU!?" i gritted yelled at him.

"Oho-ho-ho-ho... I was just playing with you deary..." he replied casually stroking his white long beard "i know you wouldn't, because you recognize me and ofcourse because it's me." He answered like it was the obvious answer in the whole world.

I facepalmed.

"so what do you think of the exam so far?" He asked walking beside me.

"Me? If your talking 'bout that puny exam of yours it's horribly boring... " I smirked at remembring something "...but if were talking about you examinees, then they are really promising" I said looking father than what I was seeing. The current examinees were strong, some had already knew the power of Nen, some are oblivious but has a great potential if trained well.

"ho-ho-ho. I think you should go now princess. We are nearing our exam site." I looked at him questioningly and just dismissed it just like that.

I was amazingly looking at the grove that seems to be void and botomless with my mouth wide open in gleam and excitement. The pink haired proctor said to jump and get some eggs or whatever it is, seems exciting.

"Its bottomless guys!" I ecitedly called out as I dropped a big stone down the grove.

"Ofcourse it has a bottom, its just too deep!" Leorio retorted.

"I didn't mean it literally! You old man!" I shouted back.

"I am not that old! Im just at the same decade as you are!"

"Yeah, sure you are" sarcasm laced.

"Old man has white or gray hairs! Do you see one on me?!" he said walking near me, glaring like a cat who was deprived of his fish.

"HEY! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IM ALREADY OLD, GRANPA?!" Killua shouted stomping towards the arguing me and Leorio.

"Ha! Did that hit a nerve kiddo?" Leorio said wearing his victory smile looking at the enraged boy.

"Ugghhh... guys stop it please? Your being childish" Kurapika butt in in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"people are staring at us... " Gon added in a whisper pointing at the glaring examinees.

"First of all, Killua's technically a child. And second, Gon! They are not string they are GLARING at us!"

"Hey! Did you just say I am-"

"STUUUUPPPIIIIIDDDDD KILLLLUUUUUUAAAAAA!"

He didn't had the chance of finishing his words when I took a step back away from him and realized that I was at the edge of the cliff so of course I WENT CATAPULTING DOWN THE PIT! Stupid Killua!

"Oh! The egg" I snatched few of them as I went down.

When nearly reached the bottom, I released an energy to slow down my fall, I did a flip before landing smoothly on the ground. So what now?

I can try and climb the stone wall up, but it will take time. I held my chin thinking of posible solutions, the it clicked. I broke into a wide grin, If this doesn't do it... nahhh, it will do the trick.

I climbed up catapulting my self up, from right to left wall and so on. Until I felt a tug of wind, when the climax came I joined in to the drift which pushed me up right to the top of the cliff.

"TAAADDDAAA!" yossh! I landed like a gymnast just finished her performance. I did it! I jumped up and down of joy. That was amazing! It felt like flying!

Thats when I saw the others examinee wide eyed same with the examiners.

"What?" I asked.

"You-you fell right?"

"And whose fault do you think is that?" I glared at the questioning Killua who gulped and hid behind Leorio.

"You know bad kids are being punished right?" I cracked my knuckles and twitched my neck sending cracking sounds. "...I'll give you 5 seconds headstart Killua. 5..."

"I didn't mean it. I swear!" He looked afraid now pleading for me to stop.

"4...3..." The other three move away inch by inch from Killua whos pleading for help.

"Guuyss! Shes gonna murder me!" Leorio opened his case and pretended to be busy. Same as Gon who was joined by Kurapika seemingly counting the ants beside.

"2...1"

"TRAITORS!" and he went off dashing inside the ship.

"0... HERE i GO KILLUA!" i called out, smirking from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

"are you guys already in good terms?"

"hmm?" I spun my head facing the blonde catching up on me. I went exploring the blimp after the short boring introduction of the chairman.

"Killua" Oh, I almost forgot.

"Yep.." I answered popping the 'p' with a wide grin. I gave that white haired-neko choices to die or buy me tons of ice creams after the exam, obviously he choose the later part which made it boring but still nice.

"Good to know…" He took a deep breath which made me fully turn to him quizzically.

"Something the bother Kurapika?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just thought something bad happened to you after you know... Just glad that youre all well. " Smiling at me with that gentle look at his eyes that took me aback. I quickly turned my back and continued to walk on ignoring his calls.

What's with him? What's with his eyes? It seemed like…. Like caring.

Just as when I realized both my hands covering my heating up face. I was thankful that they did not make it such a big deal when I came out of the cliff unscathed after falling for thousands of feet. Whew, I would never know how to explain, make them understand and believe me.

I continued walking until the nth corridor of the ship and sat on a bench by the window side looking at the sparkling city lights below.

This adventure is longer than what I had expected. I never imagined my life to take this very interesting event. I leaned on the narrow table by the railings cushioning my head.

Recalling about two weeks ago I was begging father not for this trip yet ended in a different one. We'll since it was Gon's fault, who dragged me into this mess. However, this mess made me really happy and made me feel alive and not just some tool. I smiled bitterly at the thought.

Dragging me here was the best unplanned event that ever happened in my life and meeting the four of them is the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Whoa… Is the city lights that beautiful to make you smile like that? Yuuuuu chan~ ?" I looked at the red haired man suited in an outrageous outfit and wearing a very creepy smile on his face.

".." I just looked at him blankly like saying "scram!tend to your own business!" face, unfortunately he didn't receive the message. Receptions poor here. Since he started walking towards me.

"Don't be so cold on me princess, I really am hurt." Still not breaking my contact with him, he started to act all hurt with matching hand motions and gestures. Like I care!

"What do u want Hisoka?" I asked him coldly.

"Hahahaha… I don't want anything from you princess…" taking his normal posture and leaning on the railings "…I just merely want to know how did sleeping beauty woke up from her years of slumber. Did the magical kiss from her prince wake her off…" what is he talking about? He leaned in closer as I tried to back away from him " …or the sad and the fearful truth that she is not what she think she is?"

I swatted away Hisoka's face, rage visible in my face. I felt my aura darkened, my patience and holding back wearing off. Being Hisoka as he is, just laughed while holding at the reddening marks of my hand at his face then walked away jerking like a mad man. Damn him!

I walked off to the opposite side of the corridor keeping a great distance between me and the red-haired jerk clown.

"Yu! Yumei!" I lifted up my head , which I wasn't aware that was down until I lifted them up. I saw Gon with Killua waving at me. Leaving my current worthless worry about the clown, I sprinted up to the duo and sat beside Gon.

"Low Gon, Killua!" I looked at Killua grinning knowingly as he sweated up. It takes a conscience to know you had done wrong and your body to show it. Hehe. "So, what's up?"

"KIllua and I were just talking about our parents!" Gon answered getting hyped about nothing I know. Sweat dropped.

"r-right" I scratched my nape uncomfortable in the sudden change of atmosphere.

"I was wondering, what about your family?" Killua asked popping his rabbit-head-shaped lollipop. "…they must be great to train you like that" He added with a sharp look on his eyes.

My family…

"What should I say…" I thought looking up to the white ceilings of the ship "..well my parents are strict? They do things on their own way, which includes us? In short my life's never been mine since the day Gon dragged me here" I finished up with a smile looking at Gon. This kid.

"Wow. That, sounded like… me" Killua said unsurely. "…like your lifes already been planned. What you had to do this day, tomorrow, the next day and so on."

With no second thought I noded my head at Killua. Really sounds like me.

"So you're like run away too?" Gon asked.

"Nah… running away was never an option in my family. They'll find you, they'll catch you, they'll sack you up and drag you back home" I exaggeratingly explained as we chuckled.

"So how come you're here?" Killua.

"Because HE dragged me?" pointing to Gon who sheepily scratched his head.

"That's partly the reason right?" Gon asked. I just smiled at him. _Yeah, just partly._

I was about to call out when I felt Gon and Killua tensed up and looked at the left side of the corridor. Jeez, here it goes.

"Chairman, have you seen someone from the other side?" The jolly boy asked the old geezer who pretended to be innocent. I just suppressed laughing at the scene.

"You're too fast for an old man" Just as expected. Killua noticed him, trained but yet unriped eyes of a promising child while the other, not yet but of the same level. "What do you want? You don't have anything to do before the final round right?" Yeah, what's this old geezers up to?

"Ho-ho-ho. You're right, I was just bored and wanted to play." Childish.

"Come on Gon lets not waste our time here" Kil said waiting for Gon.

"Wai-wait wait, how about a game?" He offered stroking his long white beard.

"We don't-"

"I will give you the hunter's license if you beat me up of this game"

"I'll join!" That perked up both me and Killuas attention to Gon.

"Since he joined. Ok Im in" Killua said with a smirk "But I warn you Im hot tempered" he said endearingly.

"Ho-ho-ho. How about you little lady?" I scrutinized him like saying 'duhh' walking past him as I whisper.

"_I would rather ride a safe blimp than wrecking it just for your fun."_ I said just the two of us hearing.

"Nah, I'd rather sleep" I said out loud leaving them behind.

"Fair point."

Now where should I sleep? I looked up room to room, finding it filled with applicants. Jeez, they are all wrecking with sweat, I wrinkled my nose at the smell walking out of the room.

Thinking about it, where could Kurapika and Leorio be? Looking from left to right I saw a few more rooms.

"We'll better than staying in a sweat wrecked room" I led my way to the remaining rooms, examining each.

I was about to turn the knob of the first door when it suddenly open revealing a tall man wearing a green hunter like garments with pins all over his face.

I stepped back cautiously scrutinizing him. He made his way up to me creating clanking noises as he step on. He looks like a robot, creaking, clanking every movement.

"Alluki…" I felt my breath hitched as he outstretched his hands towards my face. A…alluki, who is that? Why does this person seem to be familiar? Who is this guy?

"S-ssorry, you might have mis-mistaken me for someone" I felt myself slowly backing away from the stranger, still holding out his hand tilting his head at one side.

I felt, anger. Anger at the strangers way of approaching me. Troubled, to what he had just said, I had no freaking idea of what he is talking about and sadness… to which I don't know. I don't know what anymore, I cant look away from the strangers gaze. Still, breathing is hard for me. This is bad. If this continues I'll- What the hell! I don't know now. Usually I would just ran away or be a snob in this kind of situation, but what on-

"my my, our little princess seemed to be confused" I switched my view to Hisoka coming from the same room as the man. They knew each other, that's the only thing I know.

"What the hell Hisoka!" I shouted, fully frustrated to I don't know what. "What is this man talking about?!" I pointed out to the green suited man forcefully.

"hmmm" He did not answer but instead gave me one of those creepy grin of his. If… if I can't control myself I may end up doing unfortunate things here. I must get things under control. I must take control of myself. I must not…. Kill them.

It took me a lot of heavy breathing in and out just to calm myself, still the boiling anger left inside me.

"I admit this is not the reunion I was expecting though." Hisoka blurted laughing harder, after a log silence. That's when I lost it.

"Speak another word and you die." In no time, I was standing behind the stunned and immovable Hisoka my one foot length knife millimetres away from his throat and my other hand holding his jaw ready to rip off his head. I felt my darkened aura creep out of me setting the temperature down.

I snapped out of the moment blinking rapidly jumping away from the still stunned Hisoka and the poker faced man beside him. It has nothing to do with Hisoka, it ws that man's fault! Dammit! I nearly killed one examinee. I sheathed back my knife and turned away from them.

As soon as I turned in one corner I slammed my fist hard enough to leave a dent on the hard metal wall. Dammit!


	7. Chapter 7

Passing off the night just by staring at the starless sky, the black haired girl fathom unto the thing that had happened earlier

'That shouldnt have happened. Stupid me, for loosing control' she thought as she rammed both her hands on her hair banging her head on the glass wall infront of her.

"Oi, nee-san you look like a mad old woman loosing her child there" hearing those comments, she didnt even bother turning around to see whos speaking.

"AM NOT AN OLD WOMAN!" she retorted looking at the ash haired boy taking a seat beside her. "Besides, what are you doing here?! Wheres Gon?! And will you please put on your shirt! I wont be responsible if ever you catch a cold or something."

"Chill. Okay?" he just gave the other those blank stares "he's still with the chairman. You sounded like a rooster calling for it's chicks" he said as he wear his usual purple longsleeves.

The girl's brow just twitched out of annoyance barely holding her ground not to smack the boy for the rude comment he hahad.

" As stupid as I had known you may be Killua-kun, a rooster doesnt lay eggs its the motherhen that does."

She calmly put a steady pat at the boys back whos shocked at the revelation munching his thumbs nail maybe thinking of how he could get a proper revenge to the person who tild him.

"Now. Now. I know its hard to be tricked so I'll let you in to something to calm down" the other just looked at her slightly squinting his eyes.

"First close your eyes take a very deapbreath. Then slowly count from 1 to 5 In reverse" shr started. A hint of mischivousness glinting her eyes.

"5..." the other started breathing heavily his chest rising and falling.

"Think about the person you hate..." she whispered close to his ears.

"4..."

"Think about how stupid you looked like to the persons whom you told that embarassing earlier. They must be laughing now arent they?"

His clench tightens from thise words. 'Hehe. That Humiliation really took hit to his pride huh? But seriously who would be the idiot to tell him?'

"3..." another puff from him

"Think of all the options and posibilities you would like to torment him/her to death"

"2..."

"Well dont get blaming me if you end up killing the person after this" the other girl just said nonchalantly as she slumped on the railings with an evil grin on her lips to the boy.

Hearing those words he snapped open.

With a mad expression. "Why you! Dont get me tempted to murder my own brother even though he's a fat pig!"

"Whoa. Take a chill pill man, so whats up with the game with the chairman?"

The girl smoothly diverted the convo.

"Well, I just left coz it seemed to be hopeless stealing a ball from the chairman. He didnt even use his right leg and arm!" he said in a frustrating manner with all those hand motions.

"Pffft. Haha. Kids really"

"So why are you sulking here? I thought you'd like to sleep?" the boy asked as he opened a wrapper of lollipop popping it to his mouth.

"Someone had pissed me" The girl said in gritted teeth which made the boy flinch beside her. "Sorry"

"So which one?" he asked the girl just raised her brows in question. "Who pissed you? Leorio or Kurapika? I dont think Kurapika is the person who would piss someone so-"

" Nah. None of them. T'was Hisoka and his friend"

"Hisoka? You mean the HISOKA? The clown one?" the boy shoke both her shoulders in disbelief.

Smiling in a pokerface her eyes were void of expression avoiding the contact with the other "Yah that one"

"Tell me your not pissed because you cant beat him."

"No!" I snapped at him taking him aback "I was pissed coz I nearly killed him out of irritation and annoyance"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM?!"

"Whoa. Hushhh. What did I say bout shouting and stuffs?" the girl said irritated as she covered both her ears. "Like I was the one who kill because he's frustrated about a mere game"

"You knew?"

"Its in the air Killua, and you smell freshly like one. So obviously" throwing him a mocking glare I just set myself hugging my knees in a ball ready to sleep in a moment. Yawn.

"So, you really arent scared?"

"By what?"

"Bout the fact that I can kilk someone out of pure frustration."

"Should I?" she thought "Guess I cant. Its not like its your fault growing into an assassin family, thats your former work right? You cant just get rid of it in a blink of an eye coz you just quit. Not like Im one to talk"

Embarassed, Killua just hide his reddening cheeks by his sleeves her sleeping position.

Silence just engulfed the atmosphere for quite a while.

"Yeah. Guess it cant be helped" the ash haired boy smiled as she looked at the older girl soundly sleeping beside him. His sapphire eyes scanning the starless sky with a light feeling of relief in him.

'I guess the worlds full of wierdoes'


	8. Chapter 8

Drifted into her own thoughts the only girl in the group of five stared at the bottom most of the tower they got off to. Slowly but surely scrutinizing the facts that is now at her hands about the name the clowns friend had called her 'Alluki'. She hasn't heard of that name yet, it feels nostalgic to her.

"Oi Yumei!" the oldest of the group called her "you're drifting off the sky like a plane"

The girl looked at him with annoyance glaring hard.

She sent the said man a kick on the stomach enough to make the other slouching "You're the one who's gonna be like a plane crashing down if you keep on shouting like that."

"Hey, calm down you two" the white haired fellow of them scolded as he lick his newly opened lollipop "we found a trap door over there"

"So that's how the examinees got off"

"Obviously, baaaka-leo" said the black haired girl as she scrutinize the door with her demeaning eyes.

"You..." Leorio was cut off as he looked at the girl glaring murderous at him making him shudder "I mean you're... um..."

"Stop now both of you." The blonde inserted as he looked at Yumei and Leorio back and forth.

Yumei suddenly retreated hands on her pockets "Sorry. I'll go and find other trap doors" she said politely and a little too off.

"You think Yu-san is alright?" Gon asked worried.

"I hope so" replied Kurapika watching the Saud girls back.

"She's on edge" Leorio said still in daze.

"Yeah, I noticed since we got off the blimp"

"Let her be" Killua said as he knock on a few tiles "she's just thinking of something"

"But, shouldn't we ask her not to wonder off?" Gon asked innocently

"Hmm." The white haired boy just shrugged off.

"Ummm. Guys I think we're too late for that" Leorio said unsured pointing toward the girls direction who's nowhere to be found "she just barged in on some trap door"

"I'm worried about her" Kurapika said sweat dropping after witnessing the topics extravagant dropping off.

"We all are Kurapika, we all are" The taller one said sympathetically while tapping his back.

The tower phase of the exam went completely well.

That was what she had ment it to be except for the fact that she plummeted down a trap door, sliding down in an impossible speed through the darkness, abruptly falling down on a pit and mostly except for the fact that she's now with the person bothering her, Illumi. Nah, nope she's not unfortunate at all, not in the slightest.

She knew him already. Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest son of. The infamous family of assassin. Known to be merciless, expressionless and flawless with it comes to work.

Sighing, her beaded sweat dropped as she continue to follow the leading person. It was at least 20 minutes since he had talked to her, or rather told her to follow him. Without a word, she did as told. Not like she had anything at plan or anywhere to go in the situation.

Weird. She thought if she saw this person again she would run away but she didn't. Instead she followed him.

Why does she feel nostalgic of him?

Did she met him in the past?

Is he familiar with her?

A lot of question swarm the girls mind, it was something she couldn't point out. Something she couldn't remember. It's bugging her, since it was not her to forget something much more if it's related to someone important like the Zoldycks. She knew Killua was a Zoldyck, a and she trust him. He was an honest child, he hides something but nonetheless an honest one. Just one thing's bothering her that feeling of belonging and familiarity.

_'Bothersome'_

Burning a deep glare to the person in front the raven haired girl frowned. With another clicking sound from the man, her irritation just keeps growing and growing. Enough!

Until she stopped annoyed that for whatever reason and however she crack her brain no answer would come out.

fuming with anger she shoot him out with a ninja star she had stolen somewhere when the phase started but instead of hitting the target it was evaded couple of seconds before hitting. As expected.

" Would you freakin tell me who you are!?" Reddening in anger she gritted her teething of frustration with. The current situation she's in.

The green suited man faced her fully dropping the star on the floor. One by one he reached out for the pins stucked on his face. Contorting to absurd structure his face practically morphed to that of another.

Standing now in front of her is the true face of the eldest Zoldyck. Overwhelming indeed, to meet him in personal skin white as a snow, hair straighter than a super model and face that can match up an actual young bachelor of YorkNew. _'Is he the man version of snow white?_' the two black hole in his face, which is a sorry excuse for eyes looked questioningly at her. However this did not fazed the girl of her main goal here.

"You know right?" The man's short response. This only irritated the girl more.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" She said crusted waving her arms around " you keep on bugging this head of mine like you're some sort of my lover, which I know is not. Then you...you.. you're messing me up! It's hard to control you know! Frustration is never my Puerto!"


	9. Chapter 9

Stomping around the place "so please, get outta of my head before I loose control." She said breathing deeply contains her anger.

"Your bloodlust is leeking" unfazed the man pointed at her confused.

"It's not!"

"It is Alluki"

She stopped floor a moment. Flustered.

_Flustered? Why am I flustered about it?_

"There it is again Alluki. Whose Alluki? I don't even know Alluki. I am definitely NOT Alluki." Flaring her arms around she let out her frustrations and continued stomping around.

"You are"

Pulling his collar hard she looked at him with a murderous glare " .NOT"

Suddenly her sight got a bit queasy, it was all black, white and red like she had been drugged or something.

_'f*ck. My head hurts'_

"Seems like we've got some company"

Putting aside the argument, the two ventured towards the door by the end of the hallway. Sensing bloodlusts on the other side, Yumei while being wary against her companion prepared by pulling out her dagger in a ready position.

"Thirty..." she counted "...no make that forty in total. Small fries"

In no time the duo had cleared the room, no one left standing aside from them.

"You didn't kill. That's no good." Illumi pointed out.

"You didn't let them live" she countered sharply leaving the man standing in the middle of the room.

The rest of the way became easier and in deep silence with a heavy aura surrounding the two. Yumei didn't attempt talking to him again. The more they talk the more she became irritated and the worse of all the more she believes.

_'Sniff. Sniff... Blood'_ A sudden surge of bloodlust hit both of them stopping them for a while. Illumi, leading the two of them looked at the girl. She understood then nod following the man towards the direction.

It was a sight, Hisoka laughing hysterically, killing his opponent by slowly cutting of his limb one by one. _'Maniac'_ she tought.

Without any warning the red head suddenly popped in front of her wearing his all too wide smile. The next thing Yumei knew was being shielded by the Zoldyck.

_'Hisoka tried to hit her'_ her mind is processing what had happened.

_'Hisoka had tried to hit me'_ I did nothing.

_'Hisoka had to hit me!' _

She stood there seething in rage. Glaring murderously towards the perpetrator who had been sent back by Illumi. Sensing the upcoming danger Illumi looked back towards the girl.

"Allu..." he stopped not seeing the girl to where shes supposed to be.

With an intent to kill, Yumei appeared behind Hisoka with her dagger. Striking the man with a direct punch to the face sending meters away.

"I was being lenient with you." She said devoid of any emotion looking at the man lying on the floor with contorted face. Hisoka being crazy as he is, just stood up and put his dislocated jaw back while laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahaha. Illumi, your sister's funny. Hahahaha" the next thing Hisoka knew was a dagger centimetres away from his face. He avoided it with just a scratch on his cheek.

"Next time I won't miss" she said as she emerge at Hisoka's side retrieving the knife.

"That's enough. Before you kill each other we need to get out of here"

Assessing the matter, Illumi had ushered Hisoka away from the girl towards the exit.

Yumei just stood there breathing heavily calming herself down.

'It's been a long day' she sighed pulling herself together and following to the exit a few minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

I thought you guys were never going out of that tower" Yumei asked as they went out of the facility.

"We would have been earlier if not for someone here" said the white haired boy glaring at the oldest.

"That's enough killua." Gon interfered politely smiling "in the end all of us got out"

"That's by seconds" Killua continued muttering how he could've gone through without a cinch.

Since getting out, Yumei had never let her guard down especially around a red headed clown nearby who had wanted to kill her.

"Ahem. You're staring"

_' '_

"Am I?"

"Yes you are." The blonde sighed and slightly squzed her arms pulling her to the group " he's dangerous please stop associating yourself with him"

_'But Im also dangerous. If you only know, would you too stop associating yourself with me?'_ The girl wanted to ask but refrained.

Running around the forest on the fourth phase Yumei had already gathered enough tags to pass. Now all she needs to do is survive another four days and it will be all over.

_'Incoming trajectory'_

But instead of evading she caught it and returned it at it's origin hoping to hit the owner.

"Princess really is strong~ hehe" wearing his usual abnormal smile Hisoka came out licking a card which Yumei guessed as the earlier object.

"Hisoka. Are you really looking for a fight?" She asked adamant of what's going to happen next.

"I would love too princess" opening his eye slightly. Which is a bit scary. "But Illu-chan would be displeased if I do so" just as when he mentioned his name the man appeared out of nowhere in his disguise.

"Hi-so-ka" he said as he remove each of his facial needles. Walking towards me I looked away, I haven't thanked him from saving me last time yet " next time, try using your nen "

I haven't noticed it but my hand had been cut earlier with the card. After carefully bandaging it he walked away tossed something on Hisoka and buried himself underground.

"He's weird" I blurted.

"He's your brother" Hisoka said.

I can't help but bit back my tongue to the truth. I still need checking. I won't admit if I have no proof.

Before everything went hell with me and Hisoka, I decided to venture on my own. Days passed by without any major trouble happening. I haven't seen any of my friends too. Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, I hope they're all okay. I hope they made it.

"Gon!" My prayers we're heard as I saw the young boy emerge from the forest with Leorio and Kurapika. "God! What the hell happened with you guys?!"

I asked in shock. Gon's face we're all wrecked up with black eye. Leorios clother we're also ripped. They seemed to have last minute problems. Same as the last phase they survived by hairs breathe.

"Oi. Dont forget about me nee-san" the fluff ball said as he joined the group.


End file.
